Mamá, casi-mamá y otros
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Ichijouji Reiko quería a su mamá. Era una petición simple, ¿no? Era algo que le correspondía, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba allí, con ella, en ese preciso instante?


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Mamá, casi-mamá y otros**

Ichijouji Reiko _quería_ a su mamá. Era una petición simple, ¿no? Era algo que le correspondía, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba allí, con ella, en ese preciso instante? ¿¡Por qué la habían dejado sola!?

Lo último que recordaba era haberse dormido en los cálidos brazos de mamá. Mamá le había dado un beso, también. Y, sino estaba mal, le hizo caras graciosas y Reiko recordaba que el sonido que provocó. Una risa, pensó, algo parecido a una risa.

Mamá era muy graciosa. Mamá era suya. Mamá _tenía_ que ir a verla.

Ahora.

Ahora mismo.

Seguro que _no-mamá-azul_ le había dicho que tenía que hacerla dormir en ese sitio pequeño, con paredes que la encerraban del mundo y no la dejaban ver —Reiko simplemente lo _sabía_.

No-mamá-azul siempre le decía a mamá que no debía acostumbrarla a dormirse en sus brazos. Que era malo. Que blablabla (ella no entendía todo lo que decía). Reiko decidió que no-mamá-azul era aburrido, pero lo perdonaba porque ayudaba cuando mamá y casi-mamá se sentían _malitos_.

No-mamá-azul era aburrido pero le gustaba.

Pero Reiko estaba esperando a que mamá apareciera. ¿Dónde estaba?

Tal vez, si lloraba más fuerte… Alguien vendría.

Alguno de los otros, alguno de sus no-mamá. Quizás, incluso... Como magia.

A Reiko le gustaría que fuese _no-mamá-roja_ porque ella era dulce y nunca la dejaba en el cochecito ni en la cuna (A Reiko le gustaban los besos de no-mamá-roja también, muchas gracias). Aún mejor era cuando la visitaba con _no-mamá-serio._ Porque él traía música bonita.

No-mamá-roja y no-mamá-serio no venían muy seguido, pero Reiko disfrutaba cada vez que los veía. A veces, muchas veces, _no-mamá-chocolate_ vendría con ellos y él se pelearía con no-mamá-serio para ver a quién prefería Reiko.

 _Ella elegía a no-mamá-roja, por supuesto._

No le gustaban las peleas. Además, no-mamá-serio hacía los mejores vuelos de aviones (era alto y Reiko podía verlo todo cuando la levantaba) pero no-mamá-chocolate hacía las mejores caras graciosas (¡aún más que mamá!)

Era injusto elegir y no-mamá-roja le decía a Reiko que debía ignorarlos.

Parecía que ninguno de los tres vendría. No le sorprendía, porque ellos vivían lejos.

Con eso, descartaba a no-mamá-callado, no-mamá-muy-muy-serio y a no-mamá-sin-preocupaciones... Ellos no estaban cerca.

Mmmm.

Todavía no habían ido a verla, ni mamá ni alguno de los otros. Eso le molestó.

¿No había nadie allí? ¿La habían dejado sola a _propósito?_

No había justicia en el mundo.

—Ella sigue llorando, Ken.

¿Quién era _ese_? La voz sonaba lejos. No la reconocía. ¿Sería alguno de sus no-mamás-parecidos-a-mamá?

—Lo sé, lo sé. Debe tener hambre… Esperaba que durmiese por más tiempo. Miyako se retrasó y...

¡CASI-MAMÁ!

Ella quería a mamá y suspiró con decepción. No tenía ningún problema con casi-mamá, porque él tenía ojos bonitos y le cantaba cosas suaves que a mamá no le salían. Le gustaba su pelo, más oscuro y más largo que el de no-mamá-azul, porque era suave y porque casi-mamá no se quejaba cuando ella lo tiraba (la que sí se quejaba era _no-mamá-rosa_ ).

Realmente, a Reiko le gustaba mucho casi-mamá, (era su favorito de sus no-mamás y segundo después de mamá) pero él no tenía las mismas _cosas_ que mamá y Reiko _tenía_ hambre. Y estaba sintiéndose incómoda en su pañal, además.

Aún así, casi-mamá era mejor a que la ignoren (¡No los había perdonado por dejarla sola!). Él encontraría una solución. Era lo que siempre estaba diciéndole a mamá. También se lo dijo a cosita-verde, cuando cosita-verde chillaba muy agudo.

—No creo que ella se vuelva a dormir, Ken—dijo cosita-verde.

—Wormmon tiene razón. Se ve muy despierta para mí. No sabía que los bebés pudiesen llorar tan fuerte.

Esa voz la conocía. Era no-mamá-alegre.

Reiko solía pensar que no-mamá-serio se encogía para verla cuando no-mamá-roja no estaba con él, pero se dio cuenta que estaba mal. Una vez, no-mamá-serio y no-mamá-alegre llegaron a verla juntos y ella entendió por qué eran tan diferentes.

UN MINUTO.

¿La estaba llamando _escandalosa_? Que grosero de su parte.

Reiko se sintió indignada con no-mamá-alegre. Y ella _podía_ llorar más fuerte.

—Ya, cariño. Papá está aquí. Mamá tuvo que salir pero volverá pronto, ¿sí?

Casi-mamá la levantó con cuidado y revisó su pañal, para luego cambiarlo por otro nuevo. Solía hacerlo mamá pero casi-mamá estaba practicando mucho para ayudar y mejoró de sus primeros intentos.

Dejó de llorar, un poco. Apreciaba el esfuerzo.

Reiko miró a no-mamá-alegre, (¿es que no podía dejar de sonreír? Reiko estaba enojada con él) y se dio cuenta que tenía su biberón. Lleno. No-mamá-alegre le cayó mucho, mucho mejor.

Además, le gustaban sus sombreros.

—¿Quieres cargarla, Takeru?

Espera, ¿ _qué_?

—No soy bueno con los bebés. Hikari es mejor con ellos.

Casi-mamá se rió suavemente. A Reiko le gustaba el sonido.

—Hikari no está aquí.

Ahora que la nombraban, Reiko se preguntaba dónde estaba _no-mamá-pequeña._

—Te servirá de práctica —dijo casi-mamá—. Haz venido a ayudarme ¿no?, así que necesito que le des el biberón mientras hago la llamada.

No-mamá-alegre se puso pálido y Reiko casi llora cuando vio que parecía soltar su biberón.

—P-pero…

Y, aunque Reiko no sabía explicarlo, ella terminó en los brazos de no-mamá-alegre y felizmente (¡finalmente!) pudo alcanzar su biberón. Estaba bien para ser la primera vez que no-mamá-alegre lo preparaba. Seguro que mamá había dejado instrucciones.

—Woah, despacio Rei-chan. No... No soy... ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro que se confabularon para esto, tus papás y Hikari.

No-mamá-alegre decía tonterías pero Reiko no se preocupaba. Ella tenía hambre.

—Eres como tu mamá —dijo no-mamá-alegre, riendo. Fue un sonido reconfortante y Reiko sintió que se le cerraban los ojos—. Te domina el apetito. Y estoy hablando con un bebé. Supongo que es justo, ¿no? Mi hermano solía hablarme mucho cuando vivíamos juntos, ¿sabes? No recuerdo qué decía, pero recuerdo su voz. Era… calmante. Yamato siempre fue calmante.

Reiko pensaba que no-mamá-serio necesitaba escuchar eso. No-mamá-alegre era dulce, cuando quería. Balbuceó justamente una respuesta.

No-mamá-alegre se rio. Sin entender lo que Reiko había dicho, por supuesto.

Los no-mamás no la entendían a ella como mamá lo hacía.

—Me pregunto como te verías con un sombrero como el que yo solía usar de pequeño…

No-mamá-alegre divagaba, como siempre.

* * *

 **N/A** : Esto necesita explicación, supongo. El otro día leí un fic desde la perspectiva de un cachorro y fue algo totalmente _adorable_. La imitación es la forma más sincera de adulación, dicen. Lo intenté. Como no pude avanzar lo suficiente con "Tonalidades de lo inesperado" para una perspectiva de Reiko en ese fic, bueno, nació esto. Estimo que tendrá algunos meses... Quién sabe cuántos.

Si hay dudas sobre quién es quién, siempre se puede preguntar ;)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
